


Venice gets Flooded

by SemperFluo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diapers, Omorashi, Piss Desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: As the head personification of Italy, Italy has to experience the floods of his country. Thankfully he has things covered, now if only he could get out of the meeting.





	Venice gets Flooded

Italy squirmed around in his seat. He was at a world meeting and could feel a flood was about to happen in Venice again. Thankfully he was wearing his special diapers.

America was blabbing on again about being a hero and England was yelling at him to shut up. Romano looked about ready to start rolling some heads.

Italy let out a small gasp as he could feel the waters receding from the streets, the first sign. He tugged on Germany's sleeve.

"Germany may I be excused?"  
"Vhy?"  
"I need to get a drink."  
"Vait a little longer, then vee vill have our 30 minute break, 'K?"  
"Y-yeah."

Italy sighed, he could hear the hush fall upon Venice as his surroundings started to fade, the second sign. He started bouncing his leg as he waited.

America had just lept up onto the table and England was trying to drag him off. Italy giggled lightly at the two, his mind momentarily taken off of the other pressing matters.

Suddenly he could feel shaking and turned to see that Germany had grabbed him and was motioning them towards the door, several others were leaving too. Italy hopped up and quickly moved out the door and down the building into a remote closet. His stomach rolled and his legs tingled, the third sign.

When he got into the closet he curled up on the floor and let out a soft whimper. He could feel the thrum of the earth before the disaster struck.

A few seconds passed and the flood came rushing into the city. Italy cried out in surprise, rather than pain, and trembled as water rushed out of him. The hiss soon turned into a small rawr as it poured out of him.

After a couple of minutes the flow started to wane, before halting completely. He slowly uncurled himself and checked to see if any liquid escaped his diaper, thankfully none had. He shakily got up, brushed himself off, and headed out the door to find Germany.


End file.
